Opposite Day
by RedRamsFan
Summary: Prof. Evil's intent was to turn Earth into his evil minions but what he got was completely different. Now Robin is a laid back villain, Starfire's a seductive bad ass,Cyborg is vegetarian, beast boy's a genius and Raven's a preppy girl. BBRae RobStar
1. Bored to tears

**Opposite Day **

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately,I don't own the Teen Titans. DC and Cartoon network does.

* * *

It was surprisingly a calm and peaceful day in Jump City. There was absolutely no criminal activity at all and all of the titans were relaxing and enjoying their day … except Robin of course. He was way too busy training to even consider calming down and relaxing because he assumed that Slade and the other villains are teaming up together to defeat them. While Robin was training, Starfire was out shopping. She wanted to bring Raven along but she refused and some how scared her away. Cyborg was polishing his "baby" while Raven was meditating. This left Beast Boy all alone in the living room bored to tears with absolutely nothing to do.

Beast Boy: "GAH, I CANT TAKE THIS ANY MORE!!!!!"

Everyone ran into the room thinking that something dangerous and important was going on.

Beast boy: I'm so damn bored it is just ridiculous how bored I am.

Raven: Correction you're so damn stupid it's just ridiculous how stupid you are.

turns around to face his fellow titans. "Um can any of you dudes think of something I can do to be …. you know not bored?"

Robin: You can train with me.

Cyborg: We can play video games together.

Starfire: you can do the earthly tradition of taking care of our pet Silkie.

Raven: You can sit down shut up not annoy anyone for the rest of your life.

Beast Boy: "Heck no, I'm not in the mood, I'm not in the mood, and WTF why on earth would I want to do that! O_o.

Raven: Well you did say that you needed something to do and that's something to do.

Beast Boy: *sigh* forget it you all were a great help (ahh cant you just smell the sarcasm :).) I'll be in my room thinking of something to do if you need me.

Raven: Well If you don't mind I'm going back to medita….

Right before she could finish her sentence the alarm went off.

Raven: *sigh* well forget about that idea.

Robin: There is a robbery in jump city bank. Titans Go!!!

Robin's thoughts: _I knew all of the villains were going to combine and disguise their master plan as a simple robbery._

Beast Boy bust out of the room.

"It's about time there's something to do around here!!!!!

Everyone stares at him and then they finally left.

Beast Boy: Uh was it something I said?

Beast boy then follows the other titans into the T car.

* * *

**Later on in the car**

Beast Boy: Are we there yet?

Raven: … no.

Beast Boy: Are you sure, we're not there yet.

Raven: yes :|

Beast Boy: Are you superfragilisticexpialidocious sure.

Raven: I swear Beast Boy if you say one more thing to annoy me I will kill you.

Beast Boy: Uh sorry Rae it's just I'm so damn bored.

Raven: What is it with you and boredom today why won't you just shut up and be bored instead of bugging the daylights out of everyone else!

Cyborg: Somebody is a little more touch than usual today huh?

Raven: If you don't shut up you will end up in a scrap heap.

Cyborg: Uh I'm going to shut up now. O.O

Raven: Good choice.

Beast Boy: OK I FINNALY KNOW WHAT IM GOING TO DO!!!! I'M GOING TO TELL YOU DUDES SOME JOKES!!!! :D:D:D:D:D:D

Robin: Oh dear God No!!! D:

Cyborg: I'd rather have Raven turn me into a scrap heap then to listen to one of your terrible jokes.

Raven looked sick

Raven: Oh Trigon, I think I'm going to puke. I'd rather suffer the worst things in the universe (besides beast boy's jokes) over and over again every day of my freaking life than to Listen to your jokes.

Beast Boy: Dudes that is just mean. Words Hurt you know. :(

Starfire: I would like to listen to the joke. I find the jokes very amusing :).

Beast Boy: Gee thanks Star. :D

Starfire. You are welcome friend Beast Boy. :)

Cyborg: Ok we're here.

Beast boy: Finally, I have been waiting for 15 freakin hours.

Raven: It's only been 15 minutes.

Beast Boy: Minutes, hours what's the difference?

Raven: Don't talk to me. =_=

Robin: Alright titans you know what to do. Let's get over there and kick Slade and all of the rest of the villains evil buts.

Beast Boy: ……. Uh dude it's just a robbery.

Robin: Oh sure that's what they want you to think and then when you are into the trap you're in too deep to get out, and the titans will be destroyed **FOREVER!!!!!!!**

Robin starts to twitch.

Beast Boy: Dude you are totally freaking me out. O_O

Cyborg: I'm pretty sure Robin just freaked everyone out even Raven.

Everyone starts to nod slowly (except Robin).

????: Man you're even creeping me out and I'm the villain.

Everyone: who are you?

????: I'm …..

* * *

So guys what do you think? This is my first chapter of my first fanfic so don't expect much. Although Descriptive criticism is accepted, please no flaming. That's pretty much it. Next Chapter is coming either today or tomorrow.


	2. Titans in Space part 1

**Opposite Day **

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately,I don't own the Teen Titans. DC and Cartoon network does.

* * *

???: My name is ….. wait a second I need some time to introduce myself more properly.

Raven rolled her eyes while everyone else just stared. The strange villain started to clear his throat at first then it turned into coughing and eventually he had to hide behind a bush and come back.

Beast Boy: Eeew gross dude.

Raven: will you hurry up already.

???: Fine little miss impatient I will. Fear me for I am the evilest of all villains, feared by everyone I know for I am the almighty … Professor Evilness. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!!!!!

Then all of the titans started to burst out in laughter. Even Raven was trying hard not to laugh to death.

Professor Evilness: What?

Robin: You have got to be kidding me.

Robin was trying to breath but found it hard to do when he was laughing so hard.

Professor Evilness: It was the best I could come up with in such short notice.

Beast Boy: Yeah dude but that is just pathetic.

Professor Evilness: Well I was going to go with The Evil Nerd but afterwards I found an even cooler name.

Then everyone collapsed on the ground holding their chest laughing so hard tears rolled down their cheeks. Street lamps and cars smashed all over the place due to Raven's powers

Raven: oh Trigon please let the stupidity end before I destroy the world by laughing too hard.

Starfire: I do not think I have laughed this hard in my entire life time.

Cyborg: Geez and I thought Beast Boy's jokes were bad this guy's naming is even worse.

Beast Boy: I hope to God you don't have kids. And if you do, let your wife name them dude.

Robin didn't say anything because he was laughing too hard to speak.

Meanwhile Professor Evilness started to slip away and further his plans. He took out a gadget In his pack which turned into a personal rocket made for 1. Prof. Evilness jumped inside the rocket when suddenly he saw a pole block the way of the door.

Robin: you didn't think it was going to be that easy did you?

Professor Evilness: Well a man can try can't he.

Robin ran inside of the small rocket which was already becoming too crowded. He pulled the evil genius out of the rocket and smashed him against the brick wall behind them.

Robin: Why did you rob the bank and where are the rest of the villains!!!

Professor Evil: I robbed the bank to lure you guys obviously and as for where the other villains are I don't know and I honestly don't care. My plan has nothing to do with them anyways.

Robin: Then what the hell are your plans anyways!

Professor Evil: You will soon find out.

And after this he pulled out a laser gun and blasted Robin off of him. Robin groaned in pain while Professor Evil went back into the rocket.

Professor Evil: Toodaloo Bird Brain! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! *cough cough *

Afterwards the insane master mind closed the door to the rocket and started to fly it closer slowly upward . Robin quickly recovered and used his grappling hook to cling to the space ship. He quickly ran to his helmet that was coincidently inside the T car and jumps onto the grappling hook and started climbing on to it. Instantly Raven recovered from her laughter and wondered what the heck was going on.

Robin: Tell the others to get the T-ship OK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Raven: Alright!!!!

Robin was too far away for raven to even see him a minute later.

Beast Boy: Who on earth are you yelling at Rae.

Raven: Don't call me Rae, and besides I was talking to Robin.

Beastboy: Really?

Raven: yes :|

Beast boy: Sweet! So what did he say.

Raven: He told me to tell you guys to get the T-ship.

Beast Boy: What for?

Raven: Are you really that dense?

Cyborg: He sure is!

Beast Boy: No I'm not

Cyborg: Yes you are, you little grass stain.

Beast Boy: No I'm not and stop calling me that! DX

Raven rolled her eyes.

Starfire: Please stop the arguing it is most displeasing :(

Raven: Starfire's right we shouldn't waste our time arguing. Especially when one of our team mates are out there trying to cling onto a rocket.

Beast Boy: So Robin tried to stop that freak by clinging onto his rocket.

Raven: Yes that is exactly what I'm trying to say.

Beast Boy: So what do you expect us to do I mean he went into space for crying out loud.

Raven: The Titan Ship can fly into space remember

Beast Boy: Oh yeah I forgot about that.

Raven: *sigh* let's just go and try to save bird boy before he gets himself killed.

Everyone left and went into the T car. And surprisingly it was a quiet ride back to the tower.

* * *

Meanwhile with Robin

Robin tried to cling on as long as possible he could not let Professor What's his name go even if he is a whack job. As he was getting higher and higher he realized that he was getting closer and closer to the ozone layer of earth so he quickly put on his helmet and started climbing higher and higher up the rope. Until he finally made it to the flames underneath the rocket which were threatening to scorch both him and his grappling hook. Seeing this he climbed faster until he finally made it onto the surface of the rocket. By this time he already made it into space and his grappling hook was burning to a crisp . Seeing this he took out the suction cups from his belt, put them on his hands and feet, and started climbing onto a safe place on the rocket. The grappling hook's ashes floated into space and Robin felt relief that he was temporarily safe. He then rested uncomfortably on the rocket waiting for it to land.

* * *

Back with the Other Titans

Starfire: We must get friend Robin safe he might get hurt. What if he dies?!!? We will never get married if that happens. TT__TT

Starfire started crying.

Beast Boy: Don't worry Star, we'll get him back. :)

Starfire: I sure hope so :'(

Cyborg: OK Raven and I have finally got the T Ship started again.

Beast Boy: Alright! Let's save Robin and kick that freaky dude's but!

Starfire: This is glorious news friend Cyborg. We must save friend Robin now!!!

Cyborg: Well come on guys lets get a move on and hope to God Robin is still alive.

Raven: Oh don't worry Cyborg I'm pretty sure he's alive he's more than capable to take care of himself.

Cyborg: I know but let's call him once we get inside to make sure.

Rae, BB, and Cy went into the T ship while Starfire was already inside of it with a worried look on her face. Cyborg started it and drove it out of the tower as fast as he could.

Cyborg: OK now we call Robin

Starfire: Thank of the goodness please let me speak to him first.

Cyborg: Ok Star.

Since only one person can call one communicator Starfire called Robin to see if he was alright. To her relief Robin finally showed up on the communicator.

Starfire: Robin! You are alive! This is most glorious! :D:D:D

Robin: Starfire you have no idea how happy I am to see you again.

Beast Boy: Dude are you alright?

Robin: Yes I'm fine Beast boy.

Cyborg: How on earth did you survive man?

Robin: Long story short I used the grappling hook and put on my motorcycle helmet that I left in the car last week and climbed on to this rocket. I am currently clanging on for dear life waiting for this damn rocket to land.

Starfire: Do not do the worrying friend Robin we will save you.

Robin: Star trust me I don't need saving I'll be fine I just need you guys to help me fight this lunatic so we can go back home.

Starfire: Are you sure you will be alright and you do not need the saving?

Robin: Yes Star, I'm more than sure.

Starfire: I trust your word Robin just please promise you will be alright for me?

Robin: OK Star. :)

Beast Boy: Aaaaaaawwww isn't that sweet!

Beast boy was obviously mocking the sappiness of they're conversation, ruining the moment.

Robin: Shut up Beast Boy X|

Raven: Yes please do.

Beast Boy: Aww come on Rae you know you like me.

Raven: In your dreams Beast boy in your dreams.

Cyborg: Hey ya'll I think we've finally made it into space.

Robin: Well I've got to go I think we are finally landing I'll call you back later.

Starfire: Ok boyfriend Robin please remember to be safe.

Robin: Don't worry I will :)

Robin and Starfire both turned off they're communicators.

* * *

Back with Robin on the rocket

Robin gently got off the rocket and hid behind it making sure Prof. Evilness didn't hear him. Professor Evilness stepped out of the rocket and onto the surface of Mercury with his space suit on.

Professor Evilness: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! I have finally succeeded in the first step of my brilliantly evil plan :D

He took off his pack and took out a gigantic metal cube.

Professor Evilness: Man that was a load off my back hahahaha

Robin cringed at how terrible that joke was. It was so bad It would make BB's jokes look like the funniest jokes in the world and that's saying something. Professor Evilness then pressed a button on the cube and stepped back. What Robin saw was absolutely amazing. The cube transformed into a ten story laser that pointed straight to Earth.

Professor Evilness: You can come out now Bird Boy.

Robin was a little surprised that he knew he was there but did as he was told and came out anyways.

Robin: How did you know? O.O

Professor Evilness: I may be insane but I'm not stupid. I am an evil genius you know. I heard noise from the outside then looked out the window and saw you clanging onto my rocket.

Robin: What is that thing and what are you going to do with it?

Professor Evilness: I'm glad you asked.

Prof. Evilness then took a long dramatic pause then continued.

BEHOLD THE ALMIGHTY EVIL RAY OF EVILNESS!!!!!!!!!!! With this ray I will turn the entire world into my evil army of minions. Am I an evil genius or what? MUHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Robin: Would you stop with that you're giving me a fucking head ache!! D:

Professor Evilness: Well sorry Mr. grumpy pants sheesh.

Robin: Alright Professor whatchamacallit….

Professor Evilness: Evilness It's professor Evilness get it right ):.

Robin: I don't care what your name is you're gonna get your ass kicked.

Professor Evilness: Alright but first let me take my pills

The professor then took a pill out of his sleeve and gulped it down with a bottle of water that was in his pack. The aftermath was absolutely fantastic. He grew gigantic muscles a six pack and all the other stuff that comes with being extremely buff. Robin on the other hand was not impressed because he fought guys that muscular before all the time but at least now the poor nut job stood a chance.

Proffesor Evilness: OK now bring it!! :D

Robin: You're on!!! :(

* * *

Meanwhile with the other titans.

Beast Boy: Are we there yet?

Raven didn't want history to repeat itself so she lifted BB off his chair with her powers and slammed him around the ship and eventually back into his chair.

Raven: Let that be a warning to you if you decide to say that phrase or anything similar to that phrase again.

Beast Boy: Alright Rae you don't have to be so mean I was just bored.

Cyborg: Beast Boy's right (for once) you have been a little moody lately are you alright?

Raven: Yes I'm alright I'm just having a little trouble with my emotions that's all.

Starfire: Are you sure friend Raven I am concerned for your health.

Raven: I said I'm alright ok so leave me alone!!! D:

Starfire was scared and hid under her chair.

Raven: I'm sorry I need some time to myself. Ok

And with that said she closed her side of the T ship and meditated.

Cyborg: What's her problem?

Beast Boy: I don't know dude but I got to know what this shiny button does.

Beast Boy was distracted during the entire conversation because this extremely shiny green button that made Beast Boy drool over it's beauty. He just had to push it.

Cyborg: Beast Boy NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

But it was too late. He had already pushed the shiny button and all four of the titans went into an alarming speed.

Evereyone: AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Starfire: Make it stop! Please friend Beast boy make it stop. D':

Cyborg was holding onto the wheel for dear life.

Cyborg: Beast Boy you idiot!!!!!!

Beast Boy: Sorry Dudes!!

Raven was going to open up her side of the ship but since she had motion sickness she made a mess and didn't want to reveal it to everyone else.

Raven's thoughts: _I am going to kill that bad excuse of a changeling!_

Cyborg tried his hardest to turn press the button and to his amazement he finally did.

Cyborg: Is everyone ok?

Beast Boy turned into a cat with his hair hanging on end while clinging to the ceiling shivering to death. Starfire sucked her thumb in a corner shivering to death as well. While Raven slid the door open looking like a mess.

Raven: Just peachy.

She then collapsed to the floor. BB fell to the floor as well and turned back to his human form.

Beast Boy: Aw man remind me never to do that again. O_O

Beast boy looked out of the window and saw a gigantic laser. With a buff dude that looked like professor evilness fighting a guy that looked like Robin.

Beast Boy: Uh dudes I think we made it.

Cyborg: How come?

Beast Boy: Look out the window dude.

Cyborg was amazed at what he saw.

Cyborg: No freaking way. O.O

* * *

Back with Robin and Professor Evilness

Prof. Evilness and Robin has been fighting for 15 minutes and Robin is tired and worn out while Professor Evilness doesn't seem to be effected at all.

Professor: Thanks to these pills I am practically invincible. I barely feel any pain!!!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!

Robin: Shut up you stupid psychopath I am going to kick your ass one way or another I don't care how strong or invincible you are you're still gonna get your ass handed to you.

Professor Evilness: Oh really now let's see you try?

But before Robin could move an inch he heard his friends.

Beast Boy: Hey Nutty Professor!

Cyborg: If you want him.

Raven: You'll have to ...

Starfire: get through us first.

* * *

A/N: I'm finnaly finished This chapter took forever to make XD. I hope all you dudes and dudettes liked it. Please R&R. No flames just descriptive criticism.


End file.
